A Dream
by Anibelli
Summary: 3 girls end up at Camp Half-Blood. They meet a ton of awesome demigods and fight many awesome monsters. My first story! Enjoy! Rate and Review! :) Disclaimer - are you seriously questioning this?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**My first story, Enjoy! ;)**

It was a normal day at Whitesboro middle school. Everyone was doing his or her normal routine. Katie had just gotten to math strategy's, and had sat down when all of a sudden…

Katie's POV

The wall exploded. Everyone screamed. I was thrown against the wall. My vision turned fuzzy and red. I saw these… things. They were like weird flame creatures. They had bright red eyes that seemed to bore a hole right through my very soul. When they saw me, they screeched with delight. They started forward, and I ran. Into the hallway, past a kid who passed out when he saw the monsters. I kept running until I saw a sword lying on the ground. I picked it up and sliced through the first creature that came near me. It wailed in pain and disintegrated at my feet. The sword was perfectly balanced. I saw my best friend Ani run out with a dagger and slash at the ungodly beasts. She was taking three out at a time. Then she turned around and started slashing at something I couldn't see. My other best friend Rhiann ran down the hall to see what was going on. She saw that we were battling and tried to help. She picked up a flaming whip from the fallen flaming monsters and started slashing at anything in her way. She made her way over to me.

"What's are these things?" she asked me.

"No idea." I answered back "Lets ask Ani." We made our way over to her without getting any casualties.

"What are these?" I asked her.

"The are Empousi, blessed by Hecate, the goddess who they serve, so the legend says. But why are they in our school?" she yelled over to me.

"I don't kn-" I was cut off by another explosion on the wall next to us. The Empousi hissed, and disappeared in columns of flame. We weren't so lucky. We were slammed into the wall of lockers. I landed right next to mine. The lock was gone and my locker was open. I looked up and saw something amazing.

Ani's POV

What was at that opening of the wall was astonishing. It was a chariot, driven by a girl with blonde hair and the kind of stormy grey eyes that I longed for. She was about 15, with an orange tee shirt with faded writing that I couldn't read. Next to the chariot was a massive, and I mean MASSIVE, mastiff with happy red eyes. The rider was a Goth dude with black, shaggy hair, deep amber eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black tee shirt with a skull on the front, with black skinny jeans, and an aviator's jacket. I looked over at Katie to see her staring intently at the boy.

"Come with us." Demanded the girl.

"Why should we?" I asked angrily.

"Because we are your only chance of survival." She responded.

"Fine by me." Rhiann said, jumping in the chariot. I followed, hesitantly, worried that the weight of 4 teens wouldn't be able to hold us.

"Katie c'mon!" I called over to her. She walked over but the girl said;

"No."

"Wha-" Katie started to reply

"No. You go with Nico." She said impatiently.

"Ok" Katie replied nervously.

She went over to the boy or so called 'Nico' and he helped her on the 'dog'.

"See you back at camp." She told Nico. The horses extended their wings that I didn't even notice they had and turned to the hole in the wall. We flew into the air.

"Yah!" The girl flicked the reins and the Pegasus put on a burst of speed.

"I hope you like going at the speed of sound!" the girl said, laughing.

"I hope you like pizza" Rhiann muttered, looking green. Suddenly I saw a huge hill with a huge tree.

"Welcome," the girl said "to Camp Half Blood."

Rhiann's POV

Camp Half Blood. Meow. That sounds really familiar. I think it's the Camp that Percy Jackson goes to. This girl seems a lot like the girl that Ani was for Halloween. Meow. Annabeth Chase.

We landed on the grass in the middle of 'Camp Half Blood'. Out of the forest appeared the big dog with Nico and Katie. They hopped of, Katie looking really happy. She ran over to us.

"Do you know where we are?!" she asked us excitedly. Meow.

" Yeah were at-" I was about to reply when Ani cut me off.

"CAMP HALF BLOOD!" she nearly screamed.

"Quiet down!" I said "Your going to wake up the entire forest."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait," Katie said walking past us. "If this is Camp Half Blood, and that is Nico Di'Angelo, then that must be…"

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Hero of Olympus, blah blah blah." The girl said looking proud. Ani's jaw dropped. Meow.

"I need time to think this through, I mean, this isn't logical" Katie opened her mouth to speak but Ani cut her off. "I know what you're going to say Katie, but it was just a fantasy, it was a dream, I knew it couldn't be real. There's no explanation, logic or, or, or …anything that will make this real and not a trick by our very wonderful yet annoying school friends." She said, looking sad.

"I need to ask you girls a few questions before I explain everything, okay?" Annabeth said, glancing at Ani every once in a while.

"Sure." Katie said. Meow.

"Are any of you missing a parent, as in he or she moved away and you never met them?" she asked us.

"I have both parents living together happily with 2 daughters, thanks for asking." replied Ani, and I nodding in agreement.

"My dad moved to NYC when I was just a baby. My mom said he had a Greek name that she couldn't pronounce, so she called him Mike." Said Katie.

"That sounds right." Annabeth murmured. "Next question, at school what are you known for?"  
"Being really smart and being obsessed with Greek Mythology" Ani replied

"Being completely obsessed with Sweeny Todd and Blood." I replied giggling my head off.

"Same as Rhiann, but I'm also obsessed with Greek stuff too." Katie said nodding her head. Meow. Rawr.

Katie's POV

Annabeth opened her mouth to ask another question, when a huge storm appeared overhead. The winds raged at the buildings and campers. Everyone was knocked over except, me.

Lightning struck me. It didn't hurt. I faintly heard Rhiann and Ani crying out for me. The lightning stopped. The ground rumbled in front of me, and opened up into a big crack in the ground. Flames and little shapes of ghosts licked to sides of the pit. It closed and everything was silent. The girl, Annabeth, stared at me as if I was a 100-headed hydra, with fear and amazement.

"Hail," said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Nico, kneeling, as well as everyone else. " Katie Wilis, Daughter of Zeus, God of Thunder, blessed by Hades, God of the Dead."

When Nico stood, everyone copied. Rhiann rushed over and hugged me. Ani stood, staring at the ground, speechless. When she looked up, her eyes had tears in them, waiting to be shed.

"It's all real." She whispered softly.

Ani's POV

No, no it can't be real, that means that one of my parents was lying about being my biological parent. Or maybe I was a mistake, and I am just a mortal. I cannot be a demigod.

Annabeth directed Rhiann and me to the unclaimed cabin. I lay down on the empty bed. There was no one else in here. Just Rhiann and me. I lay on the bed all night wondering, when I will be sent home, be claimed a mortal, and outcast by the higher beings. I was considered a geek at my old school, so here I will probably be claimed mortal, and be laughed at for all eternity. I can just imagine the joke they will make me. _Who was the mortal that was claimed a demigod? Ani Rossa. _I rolled over to my side and fell into a deep sleep.

When I awoke, I looked up and saw Rhiann, meowing at me.

"Get off." I muttered, shoving her off me. She kept on meowing. I clamped her hand over her own mouth. She kept on going, so I sighed and walked out the door. Rhiann followed me out. We went to the sword-fighting arena. I picked up a sword and attacked a dummy. When I was done, I studied my work.

"Did that dummy hurt you personally or are you just that angry?!" a voice asked from behind me.

Katie's POV

When I woke up in the Zeus cabin, I had nowhere to go. Rhiann ran up to me.

"Come with me to watch Ani beat up a dummy." She told me. I nodded and followed her to the arena. When we got there we watched as Ani beat the stuffed crap out of the dummy. She was incredible! The dummies didn't stand a chance. When she was done, she stepped back and studied her work.

"Did that dummy hurt you personally or are you just that angry?" I joked. She turned around.

"Hi Katie." She said.

" 'Sup?" I asked.

"Nothing much." She replied. She glanced back at the dummy.

"Um, if you want you can watch." She said nervously

"Yeah we'll be over there." I said, happy that she let us watch. She went back to work, and we went over to the bleachers. After a few minutes of watching Ani bring death to the dummies, Annabeth walked in. She went over to Ani and asked her something. Ani nodded, looking shy. They went to the middle of the arena. Lots of people were gathering to watch. Ani and Annabeth started to spar. It was incredible. What amazed me even more is that half and hour later; Ani was on top of Annabeth, her sword at her neck. Annabeth was disarmed and looked a little scared. Ani got of off Annabeth and helped her up. Everyone stared. A boy stopped the camera that he was taping the show with, and put it away. He stood and announced,

"If anyone wants to buy the video of this entertaining show please contact Conner Stoll in the Hermes cabin, cabin 11." Tons of people rushed over waving drachmas into the air, demanding a copy of the tape. The boy rushed out of the arena, the crowd following.

We ran up to Ani and attacked her with questions.

"How did you do that?"

"Who taught you how to fight like that?"

"Who was your trainer, can I meet him?"

Annabeth joined us looking at Ani in awe. She stopped at us, her arms crossed.

"How did you do that?" she demanded.

Ani looked scared, like a cornered animal.

"I have no idea. I take Jujitsu, but that is not in any way related to swordplay. Maybe it was the playing with my sister. We used to take foam swords and play 'demigod'." She mused.

"What? 'Demigod'?" Annabeth stared.

"Meow." Rhiann said randomly.

"Meow." I responded.

"Wha-?" Annabeth started.

"Don't ask, it will take up your precious time." Ani deadpanned.

"Ok, moving on." She stated. " Ani can I have a sec with you?"

Ani nodded her head and the walked away. Suddenly the room darkened. Nico (sigh) and- was that Heather? - fell out of the shadows.

"WHO ARE YOU WHY DID YOU TAKE ME HERE WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH M-!" she screamed but was cut of when Ani and Annabeth rushed into the room. "ANI!" she rushed over and hugged her.

"Heath, what are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly.

"Idk he brought me here using darkness." She said innocently.

"It was just shadow tra-." He was cut off by a pink glow coming from over Heather's head. It was a dove and a heart glowing in pink. Rainbows swirled around her.

We all kneeled. Annabeth opened her mouth but Ani cut her off "Hail, Heather Sonaco, Daughter of Aphrodite, blessed by iris, goddess of love, beauty, and the personification of the rainbow." Ani said in one, complete breath.

Everyone stared at her. Annabeth cleared her throat. "Heather, Ani and I will show you to your cabin. You and Piper will get along well." They walked away. Suddenly I felt very stupid. ME AND NICO (Nico and I, whatever) WERE IN THE SAME ROOM! I started feeling very hot. The room darkened again I looked at Nico, (still mentally freaking out) who was staring at Rhiann with surprise written all over his face. I looked at Rhiann and started feeling queasy. She was just standing there, when all of a sudden; the shadows started drawing closer to her. The symbol of Hades was above her, and an owl make of shadows flew around her and dissipated. Nico kneeled, and I copied his movement.  
"Hail, Rhiann-?" he looked expectantly at her.

" Evans, Rhiann Lovett." She said sounding British.

"Hail Rhiann Lovett, Daughter of Hades, god of the underworld, blessed by Athena, goddess of wisdom." He stood and asked her to follow him. She obliged and they both went to the Hades cabin. And I stood alone, in the sword arena. I was about to leave when a hunter of Artemis came in. She had spiky black hair, freckles across her nose, and striking blue eyes. I knew at once that this was Thalia Grace. She came up to me and inspected me. I stood there awkwardly. She finally spoke up.

"You know, people say we look alike, but I don't see it." She said. She raced out of the arena and to the cabins. I sighed and headed to my cabin. What a morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Rhiann says Meow a lot. Katie is obsessed with Nico. Ani is a Greek Freak. R+R!? Introducing Chapter 2! :) **

Ani's Pov

I LOVE MY LIFE!

Rhiann's Pov

Nico and I entered the Hades Cabin. It was really dark, with obsidian-like walls. The room had two bunk beds, one messily made, and the other with a layer of dust covering it. Meow.

"The bathroom is that way. There may be another girl that drops in occasionaly. She is my half sister named Hazel." he said.

"Ok, im going to find Katie." I said before running out the door. I shivered. He was really creepy. I started looking around for Katie when I bumped into someone. I fell on my a- I mean butt. Yeah, butt. I looked up to see a really handsome guy.

"Oh sorry, I didnt mean to bump into you, im Delton." he said quickly. I gasped.

"Delton is that you? Its Rhiann!" I said excited. He was my friend from Instagram. We text each other every night.

"Ree is that you? Wow your amazing- I mean real, yeah real." he said, rubbing his neck, embarrassed. I giggled. Then he helped me up.

"What cabin are you in? Im in the Apollo." he said proudly, sticking his chest out. I giggled again.

"Im in the Hades cabin, but I was blessed by Athena." I said. He stared at me, eyes wide.

"Your one of the Blessed kids?" he asked suprised. I only nodded.

Ani's Pov

I was walking away from the conversation I had with Annabeth. I saw Rhiann and a boy from Apollo talking to each other. I walked over just in time to hear Rhiann giggle. Rhiann said something, the boy looked suprised and answered her. Rhiann only nodded in response.

"Hey Ree, who's this?" I said, nodding my head toward the Apollo boy.

"This is Delton." she answered looking excited.

"Oh, so this is the famous Delton?" I asked. He nodded. "Can I have a word?" I aimed my question more to Rhiann than to Delton. She and Delton nodded. I took him by the ear and dragged him away from Ree.

"Touch her and die, ok?" I firmly demanded. He looked nervous, but nodded vigorously.

"Go." I said, pushing him toward her, smiling slightly. "Go have fun, but not too much fun." He ran toward her, eager to get out of my reach.

"IF HE HURTS YOU HE'LL HAVE A 5 SECOND HEAD START!" I yelled to her.


	3. Chapter 3

THE BEST CHAPTER OF THEM ALL! Chapter 3

**Rhiann- Dark brown hair, shoulder length, deep brown eyes, pale, freckles, "likes the color black, likes blood, still not goth"**

**Katie- Ear length, frizzy dark brown hair, blue eyes, palish, "likes Nico"-"likes black and blood"**

**Heather- Brown hair (she does something to it everyday so no one knows if its straight or curly), kaleidoscope eyes, tanish, "is never upset, impossible to be upset around her"**

**Sydney- shoulder blade length, light brown hair, red highlights, hazel eyes, pale, "very funny and sometimes inappropriate)**

**Ani- mid back length, ombre brown to blonde hair, brown eyes (for now) tan, "a genius mind, put into a childs body" name pronounced Oni. hair always in ponytail or side braid**

**Delton- shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, award winning smile, tan, "loves poetry"**

**Matia- dark brown hair, long side bangs, mid back length, dark brown eyes, tan, "cute as a button, strong and tough as Ares" name pronounced Muh Tee A**

**Savannah- shoulder blade length, almost black hair, deep brown eyes, pale, "sings like an angel"**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ani's Pov

I was walking toward my cabin (The unclaimed cabin) where I would be spending the night alone. I opened the door, to find 13 demigods, sitting in a circle. I counted off the people I know. The seven of the prophecy, Katie, Rhiann, Heather, Delton, and a new demigod that I recognized as my friend Sydney, daughter of Demeter. I hugged her and sat in between Heather and Sydney.

"We were just starting a game of truth or dare, ok?" Annabeth quipped. I only nodded. Percy looked around the room and focused on me.

"Ani truth or dare?" he asked me. I thought about it for a moment.

"Truth." I said.

"Um, in this room alone, who would you date?" he asked thoughtfully. I grinned and whispered my answer in his ear. I sat back and looked at Jason.

"Jason" I barked. He jumped slightly. "Truth or dare?" He thought about it and picked dare.

My grin only widened.

"She looks like Leo on a sugar high!" Frank whispered loudly.

"I dare you to go up to Chiron and ask him for a ride." I announced. He groaned and started to get up, frowning at the hysterical demigods surrounding him.

"Wait, Im not done." i said quickly. He looked over and sat back down. "When he refuses, you have to follow him around until you see a good chance to jump on him and pretend that your a jockey." I said proudly. Everyone looked at each other and went into hysterics. He got up and left the room. Leo got up and followed him out with me at his heels. We trailed Jason until we got close enough that he would see us when he reached the Big House. I stopped Leo, put my finger to his lips, and pointed to the bush near where the scene would take place. We silently jumped into the bush. Leo brought out a camera from gods knows where and started recording, right when Jason reached Chiron.

"Can I have a ride?" Jason asked innocently. Chiron looked over his reading glasses,(he was currently reading Olympus Weekly) and shook his head. He trotted away. Jason took the chance to jump on his back and bounce up and down like he was going super fast, his legs nearly on the centaurs back. Chiron reared and Jason slipped off his back. Jason go up and ran away before he could be chewed out by Chiron. We silently followed him.

"That was AWESOME!" I yelled, when we returned to the cabin. We showed the rest the video. If they were laughing before, it was nothing compared to what they were doing now.

"That was hysterical!" Thalia wheezed.

"Thanks sis, love you too." Jason grumbled. Piper pecked him on the lips and he smiled.

"Guess what guys!" Jason said suddenly. He was hit back with at chorus of "What?"'s

"MY turn." He grinned evily. We all groaned. He searched the room until,

"Nico, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." he said quietly.

"I dare you to kiss... Katie." he said.

"Love you too bro!" Katie said angrily, but her eyes showed happiness. They leaned in and closed the gap.

Time lapse to 3 minutes later

"Ahem!" Hazel coughed. They broke apart, faces red. Suddenly, a camper rushed in.

"Percy, new camper, young too!" he said then rushed out. We all stood up and rushed out the door. I saw the back of a small child, who was just finishing being claimed as a daughter of Aphrodite, Blessed by Ares. The child turned. I gasped and rushed forward.

"Tia!" I said as I engulfed her into a hug.

"Ani?" she gasped. Her little girly voice made me want to sob. I let her go but she clung onto me. I picked her up and walked back with her to my group of staring friends. Heather held out her arms as Tia leaped from my arms to hers. A tear escaped my eye and I wiped it away. Heather put her down and she took hold of my hand.

"Everyone, meet Matia, my six year old sister." I announced to the dumbfounded group.

"Are you Annabeth Chase?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I am" Annabeth said taken by suprise from such a sudden question.

"Ani, its Annabeth!" she whispered to me so everyone could hear. We all laughed at her childish antics.

"Im going to show her around, who's coming with?" I aksed. Heather, the seven, and Rhiann raised their hands.

"Vaminos, Lets Go!" I said quoting Dora in a baby voice.

"Hey guys can we introduce ourselves to the child?" I asked.

"Percy."

"Jason."

"Piper."

"Hazel."

"Frank"

"Rhiann"

"Your worst nightmare, LEO VALDEZ!" Matia shook her head

"Im not going to remember all your names, ecspecially the last one, it was so long!" she exclaimed. We all started laughing again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rhiann's Pov

Matia was really cute. But I had other matters to attend to.

"What do you guys think Katie and Nico are doing right now?" I smirked. Leo and Ani smirked as well.

"Matia, why don't you and Heather go to the Aphrodite cabin? Heather can drop you off and you can meet your new sisters and brothers." Ani suggested.

"But I want to stay and talk to Piper. She's my hero!" she whined. Piper blushed as Jason whispered something in her ear. I caught 'new' and 'follower'. I had no idea what that meant but it sounded odd. Ani gave Matia a stern look and she and Heather left. Heather returned a few minutes later.

"Hey, we should go spy on them." Leo suggested. We all caught each others eye and grinned. We started walking toward the Hades cabin. Ani stopped us when we reached it. She made a silent gesture. She pointed to me, then to the door. She peeked into the window, silently giggled, and pointed to the rest of us into the bushes. As they dove into the brush, I walked into the door, cursed, and walked through the now open door way yelling

"Honey, Im Home!" and seeing two really red faces pull apart. I turned around and walked out the door, shutting it behind me. We were laughing so hard when something hit me.

"Guys, we don't have weapons."I said.

"Oh woops I forgot, lets go to the armory." Annabeth said. We walked toward the armory, Heather, Matia, and a very red faced Katie following us. We got to the Armory, and i picked out a dark whip. It had barbed wire wraped around it. Apparently, barbed wire had destructive properties. Ani was trying to decide between a dagger and a sword. Heather was checking out the bow and arrows, Katie had a sword, and Matia had a mini sword. Ani ended up picking both, and a set of bow and arrows, along with Heather. Ani and I went to the Sword Arena. While there, I figured out that my whip had a barber's knife hidden in the handle. Ani was trying out knife throwing, which wasn't going so well.

"HEY watch it Ani!" I screamed as a dagger came flying past my face.

"Sorry, I stink at this." she sighed.

"Try the sword." I suggested. "And stick to sword fighting when you use a dagger." _PLEASE_ I added in my head. She pulled a sword out from nowhere and started attacking the straw dummy. In minutes it was demolished. She sheathed her sword (which disappeared) and took her bow and arrow off her back. But it had magically appeared. She pulled out an arrow and shot a near perfect bullseye. She tried again and it WAS a perfect bullseye.

"Why do your weapons disappear when you put them away and reappear when you take them out?" I asked.

"Since I have so many weapons they go back into my room when I put them away. But when I take them out, they magically appear with me." she explained.

"Ok." I said. I whipped out my whip and it lashed at a dummy, slicing it in half.

"Well THAT'S handy, huh?" I asked excited. Ani only nodded.

Suddenly-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"

Katie's Pov

I was walking through the forest. Yes I know that we should go only armed and with a friend, but I needed to think about my feelings. Did I just like Nico, or was it more? Suddenly I ran into a tree. After a long string of curses, which Ani would slap me for saying, I kept walking. I found a creek and a wood carved throne. I sat down and started to think. Suddenly the bottom of the wood throne disappeared. Just so you know, it was a really big seat, so big that I could of lay down in it and Im 5' 1. So I fell down. I landed on my butt, my hands on the soft, moist ground. I got up and looked around. It was a big cave, and the entrance was slanted upward. I looked to the back of the cave and suddenly became terrified. Right in front of me, was a huge and I mean HUGE, scaly green, dragon. His scales changed color in the sunlight from the entrance. From green to blue and back again. It was sleeping. I started to back away slowly, but I stepped on a twig. It made a loud, snapping sound that echoed through the cave. The dragon quickly raised his head, zeroed in on me, and steam flowed out from his nostrils. He opened his mouth and shot what I thought was an energy blast. I screamed and he roared.

I ran. Out of the forest and to the cabins. I could hear the monster following me. I sped ahead, and reached the armory. I grabbed a sword, which happened to be the sword i wanted. I raised it into the sky and thunder rumbled. Lightning struck the dragon, but that only seemed to make him mad. He roared even louder. I ran into the field, otherwise known as the middle of the cabins rectangle. He tried to blast me again, but missed. Ani and Rhiann came in to help. An started to slash at him. Rhiann whipped her whip.

Ani's Pov

I was slashing at the dragon when Nico, Thalia, and the Seven showed up. Katie rushed over to Nico. Rhiann backed away as Delton came into the war zone. Then I got an idea.

"EVERYONE STAND BACK, THIS MIGHT GET HOT!" I yelled. Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Bringing my powers to life!" I said. I raised my hands up over my head. The ground on either side of me split open and purple flames licked the sides. They leaped out and enveloped me. I pointed my hands at the dragon and the fire left my hands. I pointed my finger at the monsters tail and lifted him into the air. I sliced my finger into the air, and the fire surrounding the dragon disconnected his tail. He whimpered and chased his tail back into the forest. There was no blood. It was like his tail was able to come in and off easily.

I turned around to see all of my friends staring at me. Percy's mouth was open and he was drooling.

"Percy close your mouth you will catch flies. And Ani, you are obviously blessed by Hecate, but I still have no idea who your parent is." Annabeth said. Percy closed his mouth and wiped away the drool. Leo's mouth was open and he was on fire. His pants were smoking, and his shirt was mostly gone. He had developing abs and he obviously didnt know it. I walked up to him and closed his mouth, smirking. I whispered to him, that he's going to catch flies. I walked away, knowing that he was watching my every move. I tried to keep my hips from swaying. It was really annoying. It makes me feel girly. I got into the unclaimed cabin and crashed on my bed.


End file.
